jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Leone Abbacchio
|cod = Impaled through the chest via King Crimson |gender = Male |nation = Italian |height = |weight = |blood = A |hair = White ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( ) Yellow/Violet (Anime) |color = |movie = Sling Blade |food = White Wine Ruchetta Salad Margherita Pizza |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |occupation = Passione Police Officer |flower = |musician = Claudio Monteverdi |sportsman = Ayrton Senna |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Abbacchio is an ex-cop and currently a member of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's team. He accompanies Bucciarati and Giorno Giovanna on their mission to protect Trish Una. Abbacchio is a Stand User, but mainly uses his Moody Blues to support the group through its investigative ability. Appearance Abbacchio is a tall man of slim build. On his head is a serrated headpiece that acts as a headband.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) He keeps long, light hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends, being shoulder-length in his first appearance and growing longer until halfway down his torso. He also wears a dark shade of lipstick. He wears a long, dark, lapel-less overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest, dark bell-bottomed pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears a silver/gold insignia of the letter "A". When he was younger, during his service as a police officer, his hair was trimmed short in a crew cut hairstyle, and he was not shown in anything other than a standard Italian police uniform. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Abbacchio makes an appearance in the one-shot wearing a green jacket with blue buttons, a white pull-over, brown trousers and red shoes. He is consistently portrayed with blue hair and blue headpiece. Personality Leone Abbacchio is a somber, quite bitter yet dedicated member of Bucciarati's team. As a police officer, Abbacchio wanted to keep the streets safe and vowed to give his life in the pursuit of justice. However, the high crime rate among the citizens, their ungratefulness, and the many criminals who bribed their way out of punishment eroded his sense of justice and he began to accept bribes, telling himself that he was still keeping the peace in the city. However, when he failed to properly arrest the same man who bribed him because he feared he would be discovered as a corrupt cop, Abbacchio had to see his partner in the police being fatally shot to save him. Stripped of his rank and moreover openly confronting that he was a criminal like any other, Abbacchio became depressive and eventually joined Passione, only feeling at peace when with the righteous Bruno Bucciarati. Abbacchio is one of the more serious members of Team Bucciarati. Out of the group, he is one of the most no-nonsense members, taking objectives seriously and allowing very little to entertain him. Among the few times he smiles is out of spite for others (e.g. chuckling at Giorno's seemingly absurd predictions and humorously asking Illuso if he'd lost something after successfully getting Mr.President's key away from him). Abbacchio never participates in the antics of his teammates. However, he still frequently participates in a handful of casual group conversations, especially during lunch. On multiple occasions, Abbacchio would indulge in Mista and Narancia's conversations despite the two's random subject matter, inserting logical responses in-between their tangential nonsense (e.g. talking about what vegetarians would wear or if human flesh tastes good). During battle, Abbacchio expresses an aggressive side, showing it in frequent verbal threats and insults when talking about and to the enemy. Abbacchio is highly dedicated to the mission of his group, aiming to absolve himself of or forget his past mistake, and also does so as a way to keep his mind off the memory. Abbacchio is said to have given up on life after the incident that ended his career, only able to give his body as a 'soldier' type in order to further his superiors' goals. In addition, he considers his ability to fulfill a given mission to be a source of honor and pride. As such, he prioritizes the completion of a mission before the life of his allies, and shows a readiness to leave Fugo to his fate. During the fight with Illuso, he easily severs his right hand in order to get Mr.President's key to Giorno, accepting impending death almost immediately before Giorno saves him. He envies those that are able to pursue justice despite the odds pitted against them and how futile justice appears to be in the face of money. Though Abbacchio admits that he was never able to follow through with his dream, his partner's spirit corrects that he's always kept his moral compass even after becoming a gangster. When Abbacchio meets Giorno, he presents the new member with a teacup of his own urine as a bullying tactic. During their time together, Abbacchio never ceases to confront Giorno and express his contempt for the new member. Not only does he remain highly critical of Giorno's every action and word, he also refuses to show Moody Blues in action in front of him, not trusting Giorno in the least with the secret of his Stand. Somewhat prideful, Abbacchio promises to beat Giorno up after the younger member consistently proves his own course of actions optimal whenever their opinions differ. But, although he despises Giorno and manhandles him from time to time, he never goes as far as hitting him. Despite himself, Abbacchio is impressed by Giorno's actions. For his part, Giorno respects Abbacchio as a senior member of the team. When Abbacchio visits Pompeii, he shows a former great interest in the ruins as he mentions that as a child, he used to walk all the way there from Naples. Abilities Abbacchio's Stand, Moody Blues, re-enacts events occurring in a given place within a time specified by his user. History Background Abbacchio became a police officer after graduating high school. He was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after he was stationed in his area, he realized his job had a lot of contradictions. Though the police officers risked their lives to protect the people, the people are not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the officers of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the police can easily be released if they have enough money. Abbacchio began to learn of these contradictions, and one night while on patrol, he came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly hands Abbacchio some money as a bribe. Abbacchio is conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the money, but reasons with himself that the streets are full of people like him and even if Abbacchio did send the man to jail, he could easily pay off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that he was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. One night a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Abbacchio and arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As Abbacchio entered the house, he stumbled upon the thief, who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Abbacchio had accepted the bribe from before. The man recognized Abbacchio and tried to reason with him that if Abbacchio let him go, the man wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Abbacchio was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Abbacchio arrested him, then everyone would know that Abbacchio accepted bribes. As he talked, Abbacchio became more and more swayed by his reasoning, not knowing that the man began to withdraw a gun. Before he could shoot Abbacchio, Abbacchio's partner burst in, shooting the man, but also getting shot in Abbacchio's place. Abbacchio was punished and discharged for having accepted a bribe. More than that, however, the fact that his partner died because of his corruption would haunt Abbacchio. He lost his life's purpose, seemingly unable to find any form of happiness or other great emotion. At some point, Abbacchio would join Passione, working under Bruno Bucciarati. From then on, he was only ever happy when he received a mission of high importance, because it allowed him to forget everything else.Chapter 485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) Vento Aureo (2001) ]] Abbacchio was introduced to Giorno as part of Bucciarati's gang along with Narancia, Fugo, and Mista as someone that didn't have much respect for Giorno. In an attempt to evaluate and humiliate the new member at the same time, Abbacchio secretly mixes his own urine with tea and offers it to Giorno, waiting to see his reaction. However, he is left momentarily stunned when Giorno seemingly downs the cup in a single gulp, not knowing how he used his Stand, Gold Experience, to safely hide the urine. Nonetheless, Abbacchio remains unamused towards him while the others look on in awe. After boarding the ship heading for the island of Capri in order to retrieve Polpo's hidden treasure, the team is attacked by an enemy Stand. One by one the members suddenly disappear, with only Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Giorno left on-guard. Abbacchio, distrustful of Giorno, refuses to reveal his Stand in front of him, to Bucciarati's dismay. Seeing no other choice, Giorno sacrifices himself to not only allow Abbacchio freedom to use his power, but to also help them figure out the enemy's attack, leaving behind a fly made from Narancia's shoe that tracks where the enemy is. ]] After him and Bucciarati jump below deck, Abbacchio decides to bring out Moody Blues, using its ability to track Narancia up to the moment he's attacked. They find his body being deflated while kept alive and being pulled into the ship. Abbacchio has Moody Blues has attempt to follow where Narancia went, but fails to successfully find where enemy is. When he tries to bring his Stand back, Abbacchio is stunned to find that Moody Blues is not there despite him feeling its presence, leading him to ponder what's happening with the boat. Abbacchio, against Bucciarati's commands, forces Moody Blues to remain in a dark place. Feeling out the area, Abbacchio realizes at the last second how their enemy is attacking before Moody Blues is assaulted, causing Abbacchio to deflate and be abducted in turn. However, shortly before being taken away, he manages to convey to Bucciarati what he's figured out, using his blood and its trail to show how none of them were actually taken below deck of the boat they're on. This allows Bucciarati to force their enemy, Mario Zucchero out into the open. Zucchero threatens to kill Abbacchio with his Soft Machine, but Bucciarati is quicker on the draw and defeats him. After kicking Zucchero's helpless body around with Fugo and Narancia, Abbacchio would still not allow Giorno to see his Stand's ability as he replays Zucchero's conversation over radio, revealing that he had a partner that had gone ahead. Not too long after Bucciarati becomes and operative and the group takes in Trish Una in order to protect her from apparent traitors within the gang, Narancia tells the group that their location and mission have been leaked to said traitors. Abbacchio reprimands Giorno for assuming that the Boss would send orders immediately, only to speak to soon as Mista confirms their next course of action just as quickly afterwards. They also learn that the traitors are known as Squadra Esecuzioni. Later, Abbacchio, along with Giorno & Fugo, is sent to Pompeii by orders of the boss to extract a key that would help them get Trish to him. It is there that Fugo is attacked by la Squadra member Illuso, dragging him into the mirror world with his Stand Man in the Mirror. Fugo then activates his Stand, Purple Haze, which was separated from its user through the mirror. Abbacchio alerts Giorno to get away since Purple Haze's power could instantly kill them both. Giorno wants to aid Fugo, but Abbacchio is adamant to leaving him since they have to obtain the key, regardless of their feelings to help Fugo. Abbacchio leaves to get the key as Giorno stays, as the two separate, Illuso attacks Abbacchio by pulling him into the mirror world, but to his surprise, Abbacchio substitutes himself with Moody Blues, whom proceeds to overpower and beat the enemy Stand. ]] Before he is completely defeated, Illuso pushes half of Moody Blues out and pulls half of Abbacchio in, preventing both him and his Stand from attacking. In a desperation move, Abbacchio grabs the key, cuts off his own hand, and uses Moody Blues to rewind its corresponding hand in the real world's movements back to where Giorno is. Though accepting that the mission had cost both his own and Fugo's lives, Abbacchio is soon taken aback when Illuso turns the corner only to see Giorno merely looking at the key instead of escaping with it. Illuso taunts Abbacchio with how incompetent the new member of Team Bucciarati is, causing Abbacchio to furiously scream at Giorno to get away. When Illuso attacks Giorno and pulls him into the mirror world, both Abbacchio and him are shocked to see that Giorno had purposefully infected himself with Purple Haze's virus and was waiting for Illuso to attack him in order to spread it. After Illuso is defeated by the joint efforts of Giorno and Fugo, Fugo openly salutes Giorno for his efforts. Giorno, however, tells Fugo to salute Abbacchio for his own efforts. Abbacchio, around the corner, overhears this and loses consciousness after realizing that Giorno's plan was the best course of action, promising himself to beat him up when he is able to use both of his hands again. Bucciarati later reattaches Abbacchio's hand using Sticky Fingers' zipper. Abbacchio is present for a few more attacks from Squadra Esecuzioni. When Bucciarati escorts Trish to the Boss, Abbacchio once more scolds Giorno for going against orders and running in after them. Abbacchio and the rest of the gang decide to follow, and Bucciarati comes back and declares that he had defected from Passione and is going against the Boss, making sure the group knows that continuing to follow him would mean becoming targeted by the gang. Abbacchio is the first to eagerly step on the boat and join Bucciarati's cause, telling him that through all of his endeavors, he only truly feels at peace when he is with Bucciarati. Everyone but Fugo then joins in shortly afterward. While still in Venice, Narancia claims he is being attacked by an enemy Stand, and Abbacchio follows his apparent instructions to use Moody Blues to reveal their attacker. However, Narancia's strange actions leave Abbacchio confused and somewhat angry. Outside of his awareness, Narancia and Giorno were indeed fighting two enemy Stand Users. The group then hijacks an airline craft, and Abbacchio uses Moody Blues to replay the last pilot's flight to Sardinia, allowing the group to get there without needing any skill or experience in flying. Abbacchio is ordered to look for the place where the Boss took a photo of Trish's mother, , in order to unveil his face. Upon attempting to use his Stand powers to replay said events, Abbacchio is left alone as the group is pulled towards some commotion (a fight between Vinegar Doppio and la Squadra leader Risotto Nero). Abbacchio, having been left vulnerable, is killed by the Boss in disguise as a boy playing a game of soccer. The Boss uses his Stand, King Crimson, and punches cleanly through Abbacchio's stomach. Abbacchio can only glance at the Boss before he is left to die quietly. Abbacchio finds himself at a restaurant, eating a meal, when he begins hearing some commotion coming from under his table. He checks to see a policeman, picking up and inspecting glass shards too many in number to count. When told it was for an investigation of a mugging where the victim was hit with the bottle, he questions the officer as to why he would continue to pursue the suspect, knowing that even if the right evidence was found, they would likely bail themselves out with ease. The officer replies that he's looking for the truth, rather than just results, as one whom never loses sight of the truth and reality can reach their destination. Abbacchio admits his envy for him, and that he used to have that same mentality but ultimately could not uphold it, calling himself worthless. The policeman reveals to Abbacchio that said mentality had never left him, making him somewhat anxious. He remembers what he was doing before and says he has to return to his team. Abbacchio begins walking towards a bus, only to be told by the officer that he was brought there by that same bus; It was his final stop. Upon looking at the officer once more, Abbacchio finally remembers the man as his former partner, and begins crying, dishearteningly telling him that his death on patrol was all because his partner accepted some bribe. Legacy Upon finding Abbacchio's body, the whole group is left shocked at how sudden his death was: Mista becomes quiet and refuses to look at it; Giorno is left in disbelief at his failure to be able to save him; Narancia cries and becomes desperate, begging Giorno to do something; Bucciarati, despite trying to act mature and commanding the gang to leave the area, subconsciously bites his lip hard enough to bleed. Giorno finds that Abbacchio held in his hand a conspicuous piece of stone, and uses his Gold Experience to return the piece to an imprint of the boss' face and fingerprints, left by Moody Blues as a sort of death mask before it crumbled. With that, they're able to make a mold of those features and continue their efforts to defeat The Boss. Abbacchio is last seen as an apparition with his partner, watching over his friends from the sky. Before the two walk away, he is told that he's done a fine job, and that his friends have sensed his will to seek out the truth. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Abbacchio appears as one of the 8 playable characters in the game. He is playable in the second battle with Illuso in Super Story and some chapters in Another Story. Gameplay-wise, Abbacchio can only attack with regular punches and kicks as he has no real special attacks of his own. Moody Blues, when activated, possesses stronger attacks and can be used to defend Abbacchio. Moody Blues' special ability allows Abbacchio to record all of the movements done by the player. However, Moody Blues will be frozen and vulnerable for as long as the player continues recording. If Abbacchio successfully completes the recording, reactivating Moody Blues will cause the Stand to replay all the recorded actions, dealing proper damage and creating combo opportunities. The recorded moves will stay "saved" until Abbacchio uses the recording ability again. Aside from being playable only in the battle against Illuso, unlike Narancia and Bucciarati, whose deaths occur before and after the Story Chapter is cleared, Abbacchio's death possesses a fully animated chapter in Story Mode. All Star Battle (PS3) Abbacchio appears in the game as a menu explanatory character, being the player's guide during the BGM VIEW mode. The game depicts him using Moody Blues whenever the player wishes to listen to the game's audio and soundtrack. He is the only unplayable member of Team Bucciarati. Eyes of Heaven (PS4) Although he is not playable, Abbacchio appears in a manga cutscene in Chapter 2 and is also seen fully-modeled in the ending of Story Mode. In an interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama, it was stated that Abbacchio, and 119 other characters, were originally planned to be in the game. Apparently Abbacchio made it into beta testing, but the team had trouble making Moody Blues' ability to replay his opponent's moves viable in-game.Ultra Jump 2016 Issue 1: Interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama Trivia *According to Araki but never demonstrated within the story, Abbacchio is physically the strongest in Team Bucciarati. * He appears along with Bruno Bucciarati and Polpo in the one-shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. * Abbacchio is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in the TV anime, who originally played Telence T. D'Arby in the Part 3 TV anime and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Gallery Manga= Abbachioyoung.jpg|Police officer Leone Abbacchio AbbacchioBribe.PNG|Abbacchio accepts a bribe to turn a blind eye AbbacchioPartnerKilled.jpg|Abbacchio's partner sacrifices himself Abbachio Profile.png|Abbacchio's profile Abbachio.png|Abbacchio as a Passione gangster NaranciaKnife.jpg|Abbacchio and Mista ignores Fugo and Narancia's action Giorno&Gang.jpg|Abbacchio and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna 9e242f59.jpg|Offering Giorno a cup of 'tea' Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Giorno directly drinking the "tea" he made, much to him and rest of the members' shock Abbacchio decided to summon MB.png|Abbacchio decides to use his Stand Moodybluesfirst.png|Revealing Moody Blues MoodyBluesAbilityActivation.jpg|Activating Moody Blues Moody Blues rewinding Narancia's actions..jpg|Abbacchio rebroadcasting Narancia's actions Moody Blues replaying.png|Abbacchio tracks Narancia's abduction further Moody Blues searching enemy.png|Using Moody Blues to searching the enemy in the darkness AbbacchioDeflated.PNG|Deflated by Soft Machine ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Abbacchio kicking Zucchero's headless body alongside Narancia and Fugo Abbacchio knock out Zucchero.png|Heavily punching Zucchero's head Zucchero rebroadcasting.png|Abbacchio rebroadcasting Zucchero's actions Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|All Team Bucciarati members bow to Pericolo Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Team Bucciarati, when Buccirati becomes a Capo of Passione Pericolo reading Boss order.png|Pericolo gives Team Buccirati's first mission: protect the Boss's daughter Pericolo leaving.png|Witness Pericolo leaving MITM attempt attack three.png|Approached by Man in the Mirror, along with Giorno and Fugo Fugo entering MW.png|Abbacchio and Giorno pushed by Fugo, saving them from Illuso Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Abbacchio noticing Purple Haze is summoned, and warns Giorno to stay away PH destroying a mirror.png|Giorno and Abbacchio sees Purple Haze smashing a mirror Abbacchio Giorno arguing.png|Abbacchio and Giorno argue over their priorities Illuso approaching F Abbacchio.png|Abbachio using Moody Blues to fool Man in the Mirror Abbacchio noticed MW.png|Realizing the truth behind the Mirror World AbbacchioMitM.jpg|Man in the Mirror grabs Abbacchio's arm Abbacchio hand grabbing.png|MitM pulls Abbacchio's left side into the Mirror World Abbacchio cannot move.png|Half of Abbacchio's body trapped in the Mirror World AbbacchioSeversHisHand.jpg|Abbacchio severs his own hand to get Mr.President's key away from Illuso Illu back.png|Abbacchio yells at Giorno to run away from Illuso Abbacchio suffering.png|Abbacchio suffering from severs his hand MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati and Trish in the room of Mr.President GFA-TGD.jpg|The Grateful Dead's ability affect on Abbacchio, Giorno and Fugo BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Team Bucciarati officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Abbacchio and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat Doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo (as Doppio) fatally wounds Abbacchio AbbacchioMeal.PNG|Abbacchio finds himself eating at a restaurant AbbacchioFindsPoliceOfficer.jpg|Noticing a police officer in the middle of an investigation AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers his body Abbadeath.jpg|Abbacchio rests in peace RIPGang.png|Abbacchio, Narancia, and Bucciarati are freed from their slavery to fate LeoneGucci.jpg|Abbacchio in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Abbacchio with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual AbbacchioTeaser.PNG|Abbacchio in the first preview Leone.jpg|Abbacchio in his PV Young Abbacchio.jpg|A young Abbacchio, back when he was a Cop Abbacchio accepting a Bribe.jpg|Abbacchio, slowly becoming corrupt, accepts a bribe GiornoIntroduced.png|Meeting Giorno Giovanna AbbacchioRevealsMoodyBlues.png|Moved by Giorno's actions, Abbacchio shows his Stand, Moody Blues Zucchero kicked.png|Abbacchio, Narancia and Fugo kicking Zucchero's headless body Zucchero punched.png|Abbacchio punches Zucchero's head AbbacchioCharacterArt.png|Anime key art MoodyBluesOP.png|Abbacchio summoning Moody Blues in Fighting Gold AbbacchioMBCredits.png|Abbacchio & Moody Blues in the ending credits for Part 5 Leone-Abbacchio-OP.png |-| Game= Giogio05.png|Abbacchio in the Vento Aureo PS2 game (PS2) GGPS2Abb.jpg|Abbacchio's profile, Vento Aureo abbac_moody_ps2_jojoxserie.jpg|Abbacchio with Moody Blues, Vento Aureo GioGio 4-2.png|Stage 4-2, Abbacchio vs. Illuso, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo ASBacchio.jpeg|All Star Battle menu appearance EoHSquad.jpeg|In Eyes of Heaven with Team Bucciarati |-| Other= LumineXJoJo.png|Abbacchio and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine SAS Aba.PNG|Abbacchio as a SAS figure Leone01.jpg Leone02.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 03.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati